The probability of miracles
by foreverfearlessgirl13
Summary: Sam's dying of cancer, multi chap
1. Chapter 1

"We don't think you will have longer than six months to live, we are so sorry." The doctor looked at her expectantly, waiting for the outburst of tears, gasps, fainting but this girl wasn't like the others. Her blue eyes regarded him calmly as if he was a passerby on the street that had said a casual hello.

"Miss. Puckett are you alright?" The doctor asked concerned.

"I'm fine." she said nonchalantly, standing up and she walked out of the hospital. She didn't look back as she stated towards her best friend's apartment. As she walked towards the building she saw a familiar head, which was attached to a girl at the mouth. She quickly stepped back into an alley so she wouldn't be seen. She took in a breath trying to calm herself. He had a right to date other girls, it just broke her heart to see it. She refused to cry over a boy even if it was Freddie, the boy she was still in love with and her best friend. She too one more deep breath and slowly walked away. God oh god. She walked into Bush-well and slowly crept past a sleeping took the elevator up to Carly's floor and walked to her apartment staring at the door. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell her friends she was was dying, they'd probably treat her different and the word would get out to everyone, so she decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Are you going to go in or...?"

"Oh, um, yeah sorry nubster."

"Are you okay? Because you looked upset."

"I'm fine Fredlub."

"Okay then."

She opened the door and walked into the Shay's was no one in the main area, so she yelled for Carly.

"Carl's, time for rehearsal!"

"Hey Sam, Freddio" said Spencer, coming out of his room."Carly and Gibby are at the Groovy Smoothie, you guys can just wait here."

"Okay thanks, Spence!" Sam said as she thundered upstairs too the studio, Freddie following calling a thank you back to Spencer. The two went into the studio and set up their rehearsal equipment. There was a comfortable silence between the two. But because Freddie hated silence he broke it.

"So... what did you did you do today, Puckett?"

"Nothing much."

"Really? I would have expected for you to do something drastic or illegal."

"Nope." and the silence resumed. She knew she should probably ask about his day, to be polite but then again she wasn't known for being polite and proper. Besides she didn't want to hear about him kissing that mystery told her he loved her but clearly he moved on, and at this point, with her dying she knew she'd probably never get him back. But she reasoned she be dead soon, so it didn't matter much. Just then Carly and Gibby burst into the studio.

"Sorry we're late had some, um, things to do." Looking flustered Carly exclaimed.

"What kind of things, Shay?" Sam asked, enjoying her best friends discomfort and knowing exactly what those "things" were. Carly shot her a warning look but didn't open her mouth.

"Huh?" Sam asked again innocently, laughing hearing Freddie laugh well, as Carly turned red.

"So I just realized there are like, no purple food?" Gibby asked, trying to rescue Cary from her awkward moment.

"Um eggplants, grapes?" Sam said questioningly.

"Blueberries?" Freddie offered.

"Oh. Yeah I guess I forgot about those"

The moment was soon forgotten and the four teens quickly rehearsed. After they had finished Sam got a phone call that would break her heart even more.

*Well I'm back. This is going to be a multi chapter fic, and yeah. It's kind of based on the "Probability of Miracles" By Wendy Wunder, which is a lovely, amazing, fun, sad, heartbreaking book. So I'll use some of the events just more suited for Sam and Freddie* Love y'all :) :) :)

REVIEWS ARE APPECIATED BUT NOT MANDATED AND BE NICE ;)


	2. Chapter 2

She heard her phone ringing and quickly walked into the hallway. Flicking her phone open she said

"Hello?"

"Sam, its Melanie"

"What's up?"

"Sam….. They found dad. He's in Seattle general hospital. He has lung cancer and he can't go on much more. Do you want to see him one last time?" Sam felt her heart drop and felt dizzy.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon." Sam said quietly "Bye." The blonde flicked her phone shut, and took a deep breath, trying to calm the swirling emotions in her mind. Anger because he hadn't cared enough to come and see her in the past 10 years. Sadness because she was going to see her father and he was going to be in rough shape. And although she'd never admit it: fear, hospitals scared her shitless.

She was interrupted by the studio door banging open behind her. She turned and was met with chocolate eyes laced with concern- _for her,_ no doubt and an Elvis haircut she used to love and run her fingers through.

"You okay?" he asked with a bit of surprise in his voice, obviously seeing the distraught look on her face.

She quickly tried to pull her face into a blank mask.

"you can drive right?" she asked him, fully aware he could but not sure how to approach the topic of asking Freddie Benson – _her ex_ nonetheless for a ride.

"Yes but I am not giving you another ride to get beef jerky!"

"I don't need jerky; I need you to drive me to... the hospital. So I can see my… father. Please Freddie.

Freddie was shocked, he thought her father was missing and into hard drugs.

"Yeah, sure. Let me get my keys and we'll go."

"Carly were leaving!" Sam yelled to her friend in her typical manner. Her friend's faint reply could be heard echoing through the loft as the door slammed shut.

Sam waited outside of Freddie's apartment while he went to retrieve his keys not wanting to deal with his batty mother. As Sam waited an argument ensued about a tick bath not taken.

"Mom I have to go! Bye" Freddie screamed as he sprinted out the door, grabbed Sam's hand and continued running at a very fast pace until they reached the elevator, which thankfully was waiting for them. Mrs. Benson was screaming for them to hold the door in which they did the opposite. As the doors closed and the small room started to move, they slapped each other high fives.

"Nice one Benson!"

"I try Puckett, I try."

The elevator stopped in the lobby and the pair stepped out, cautiously waiting for Mrs. Benson, who thankfully hadn't managed to get to the lobby yet. The two walked to Bushwell's parking lot, to Freddie's car, which he has saved for 6 years since he was 11 to buy. They got in to the vehicle and Freddie cautiously turned out of the parking lot and started down the road following all traffic laws.

Which is why he passed his driver's test, Sam thought and she had failed, five times already. She would go in a week to try and again obtain the beloved piece of plastic that was her pass to unlimited freedom on the road. She had made her goal to try and get it this time. Freddie smoothly turned into the hospital lot and parked. Sam slowly unbuckled her seat belt and sighed. She absolutely _hated_ hospitals and this would undoubtedly not end pretty. Freddie took her hand and she took into a sharp breath.

"You want me to go with you?"

She could only nod.


End file.
